Future
by heartfallen
Summary: While her skin rips and blood spills, she stares at her murderer wishing him dead. To her disbelief, the man smiles and locks eyes with her. Set during Home


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural  
**Summary:** While her skin rips and blood spills, she stares at her murderer wishing him dead. To her disbelief, the man smiles and locks eyes with her.  
**Spoilers:** Pilot and Home

**Future**

A man with yellow eyes turns away from a baby's crib when he hears approaching footsteps. The footsteps speed up, but then stop at the doorway; an unseen force freezes the woman in place. Fear floods her eyes when she realizes she can't get to her baby.

Yellow eyes suddenly stare at her. Then she feels herself moving, but is powerless to stop it. Her back brutally hits the blue nursery wall behind her. Next, the unseen force shoves her up the wall until she's on the ceiling above her baby's crib.

Firmly pinned to the ceiling, she can only look at the stranger standing too close to her baby. She wants to scream at him to get away from her child, but she can't even move her lips. Suddenly, she feels a sharp slash from the inside her stomach and feels blood dribble down the open cut to land in splatters of red in her baby's crib.

She feels an abrupt burst of heat and then there's flames licking at her flesh trying to consume her whole. As the fire rapidly claims her, she wants to scream, move, cry, say goodbye--do anything besides burn.

---

Suddenly, a scream pierces through the once silent room. Mary rolls over to turn on the bedside lamp trying to forget that horrible dream she has been plagued with for days now.

"John?"

She waits for a response ready to say it's his turn, but no response comes. Mary looks to her husband's side of the bed only to see he's not there. Sammy's still crying so she drags herself from bed and walks across the hall to his nursery.

Seeing John standing over Sammy's crib, she asks, "John, is he hungry?"

"Shh," he replies looking down at their son.

Trusting her husband to know Sammy's needs, she says, "Okay."

Then she heads back to the bedroom, but sees a light flickering down the hall. Mary then alters her course to the flickering light. She just replaced the light bulb in that light yesterday so she taps on the glass trying to make it to stop.

"Hmm." She makes a mental note to get John to look at the wiring tomorrow.

She's about to head back to the bedroom, when she hears another noise--the TV. John had a habit of forgetting to turn off the TV, so she descends the stairs to turn it off herself. Then she sees John asleep on the Lazyboy in front of the TV.

Oh god, her dream.

Mary runs back up the stairs as fast as she can while crying, "Sammy, Sammy!" and prying she isn't too late.

She bolts through the doorway and then her dream comes true.

---

Pinned to the ceiling, Mary's looks down on last time at her precious Sammy wishing more than anything that she had just paid more attention to her dream. While her skin rips and blood spills, she stares at her murderer wishing him dead. To her disbelief, the man smiles and locks eyes with her. Looking into the yellow orbs, she sees Sammy's future and she screams.

And then she burns.

---

"I'm sorry," Mary proclaims sadly to Sammy.

Confused, he asks, "For what?"

_For the future you are already imprisoned by and can never escape. For not believing my dream. For not saving you._

She can't change his future, or the part she played in it, but she can protect him now. Mary regretfully turns her back on Sam and Dean to stare at the poltergeist and only hopes both her sons will survive the future.

"And you let my son go."

She lets the fire that's always inside her wash over her completely. Then she projects all her anger and helplessness towards the poltergeist in one scorching blast.

Mary can't save Sammy from his future, but she can protect him and Dean from this one evil in the many they will encounter in the future.

---  
A/N: I wrote this last month or something, but wasn't that happy about it. It was difficult to merge the script of the Pilot and Home into this story and have it sound right. I edited it, liked it better, and forgot about it. Anyway, I hope I brought some more depth to Mary or at least gave you a good read.

For anyone who's reading my other story Visionary Savior: I hope to have a new chapter up Friday or Saturday. Sorry for the wait but I do have two other stories I will edit and have on the site by Thurs.


End file.
